Remember The Sweet Birthday
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Hanya ingatan Boboiboy saat ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun lalu.


**Remember The Sweet Birthday**

 **Boboiboy (c) aniomsta studio**

 **Remember The Sweet Birthday (c) Ai Kazoku**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : Boboiboy x Fang (beneran ya?)**

 **Genre : Friendship**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana gadis berkerudung pink yang mana ketua kelas 1-B SMA Pulau Rintis berulang tahun. Semua anak kelas kebanggan Pulau Rintis ini merayakannya dengan penuh senang hati. Kelas yang biasa panas dan penuh dengan keluh kesah menjadi keceriaan yang dihiasi pita-pita berwarna-warni dan kertas kecil warna-warni. Suara gelak tawa membahana memenuhi ruangan. Cake yang dibuat oleh Gopal dan Ying–tidak dengan kuasa pengubah molekul Gopal–diletakkan tepat di tengah ruang kelas yang ditumpu menggunakan empat meja murid. Ukuran cake itu cukup besar, yang sebagian besar mungkin akan dimakan Gopal.

"Terima kasih teman-teman." Ucap Yaya selaku yang berulang tahun. Dirinya menerima begitu banyak hadiah. Tidak terkecuali dari teman satu geng-nya. Ying memberika kotak kado yang berukuran cukup kecil. Yaya dapat menebak kalau isi dari kotak itu adalah pin atau aksesoris kerudungnya. Gopal memberinya kotak persegi panjang yang cukup berat. Dan Yaya sekali lagi bisa menebak kalau isi dari kadonya adalah buku memasak. Mengingat akhir-akhir ini Gopal sering protes dengan hasil masakannya. Boboiboy memberikan sebuah gelang tanpa dihiasi dengan kotak kado atau semacamnya.

"Kamu kan perempuan. Setidaknya gunakan aksesoris. Kalau aku memberikanmu kalung atau anting-anting nanti akan tertutup kerudungmu, jadi aku membelikanmu gelang ini. Lihat, ini warna kesukaanmu bukan? Sini aku pakaikan ke tanganmu." Kata Boboiboy saat menunjukkan gelang dengan pernak-pernik berbetuk hati berwarna pink yang dilingkarannya menggunakan rantai besi kecil. Terlihat simpel namun sangat cocok untuk Yaya yang tidak begitu feminim.

Senyum lembut Yaya mengembang. Saat Boboiboy menggenakan gelang tadi pada Yaya terdengar siulan dan berbagai macam kata-kata menggoda yang bisa saja membuat malu kedua pahlawan Pulau Rintis ini. Namun Boboiboy tidak terlalu mempedulikan itu.

"Hei Fang, kau tidak membawakan Yaya kado ka?" tanya Ying dengan aksen bicaranya yang cepat.

"Aku bawa." Jawab Fang.

"Mana? Kok aku tidak lihat?" Ying meneliti Fang dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Namun sama sekali tidak menemukan kotak kado atau hal semacamnya yang berbau hadiah. Yang ada hanyalah tangan kanan Fang menggenggam erat leher gitar bolongnya.

Fang menunjukkan gitarnya dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Dengan ini."

"Ha?"

Fang duduk di salah satu bangku di dekat jendela. Semua anak memperhatikan Fang dalam senyap, dan tentu saja Yaya ada di paling depan dan dapat melihat Fang dengan jelas. Sarung tangan ungu yang biasa Fang kenakan sekarang dilepas, menurut Fang memainkan gitar menggunakan sarung tangan akan sangat mengganggu.

"Maaf Yaya, aku tidak bisa memberikan kado yang berwujud seperti lainnya. Sebagai gantinya aku akan menyanyi sebagai kado itu sendiri." Seru Fang, membuat pekikan senang terdengar dari beberapa perempuan yang tentu saja fans dari Fang.

"Tidak apa-apa Fang. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati kok."

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Yaya tadi, Fang akhirnya memainkan dawai gitarnya dengan penuh lemah lembut. Pada saat intro, suara gitar yang berupa permainan akustik terasa damai. Sesekali tangan Fang menghentakkan _body_ gitar tidak terlalu keras. Dan entah kenapa semua anak satu kelas terhanyut dalam permainan gitar Fang.

" _San-byakku roku-ju go bun no ichi no kimagure de. Kyou wa sou taisetsu na. Kimi ga umareta hi_."

Boboiboy entah kenapa pernah mendengar lagu ini. Terdengear sangat familiar dan Boboiboy merasa benar-benar senang dan hangat saat mendengar lagu ini. Apalagi posisi Fang yang membelakangi deretan jendela di mana di luar sana angin sedang berhembus pelan dan menerbangkan beberapa daun. Refleksi cahaya dari kaca memberikan bias bayangan dari balik tubuh Fang, membuat seakan tubuh Fang disinari oleh cahaya malaikat yang melindunginya. Dan ya, Boboiboy merasa sangat pernah mendengar dan melihat Fang memainkan lagu ini.

" _Boku ga iu no wa kore ga saisho. Happy birthday to you_."

Ah, Boboiboy ingat. Dulu pada saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-empat belas semua orang melupakan ulang tahunnya. Dan Fang satu-satunya yang mengingat dan menyemangatinya. Dan Boboiboy ingat pada saat itu Fang mengajaknya ke salah satu tempat yang indah di mana tempat itu dikelilingi oleh hutan rindang dan rumput yang tidak terlalu menjulang tinggi. Bunga liar tumbuh di tepian pohon atau bergerumbul di tengah jalanan. Tidak mengganggu namun terlihat cantik, apalagi ditambah tunas ilalang yang tingginya hanya mencapai lutut, seperti buket bunga dengan arti tersendiri. Terdapat air terjun dengan batu besar sebagai penompang air mengalir. Derasnya air seperti percikan kembang api di malam hari. Suara hutan seperti serangga yang bersautan atau burung yang bernyanyi menambah kesan eksotis bagi hutan ini.

" _A-aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kado. Jangan salah paham dulu._ " Itu yang pertama kali diucapkan Fang saat berdiri di salah satu batu kali dan membelakanginya.

Dan bodohnya Boboiboy ingat pada saaat itu dirinya marah-marah hanya karena hadiahnya tidak berwujud. " _Aku kan tidak bisa main gitar! Kenapa kamu malah bawa gitar!_ " itulah teriakan protes yang Boboiboy ingat tentang dirinya. Sehingga bukannya memberikan kado yang ada malah pertengkaran kedua remaja SMP di tepian sungai.

"Betapa bodohnya aku pada saat itu." Gumam Boboiboy seperti berbisik. Beruntunglah sekarang semua mata sedang tertuju pada Fang. Sehingga apa yang Boboiboy barusan gumamkan tidak diindahkan oleh yang lainnya.

Kembali Boboiboy menerawang apa yang dikatakan Fang pada saat itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang sampai Fang mengucapkan " _Happy Birthday._ " Pada dirinya. Sungguh senang hati Boboiboy pada saat itu. Sampai akhirnya Fang menyanyikan lagu yang sekarang sedang dinyanyikannya pada Yaya. Lagu yang merupakan salah satu kenangan terindahnya dengan Fang.

" _Judul lagu yang aku nyanyikan tadi Kimi ga Umareta Hi, artinya hari di mana kamu lahir. Aku baru menemukan lagu ini seminggu yang lalu. Terus aku ingat kalau kamu sebentar lagi ulang tahun dan aku berniat menyanyikannya di kedai Tok Aba saat semua merayakan ulang tahunmu. Tetapi karena tidak ada yang ingat jadinya aku mengajakmu ke sini._ " Tukas Fang panjang lebar pada saat itu.

" _Ngomong-ngomong Fang, di mana kau menemukan tempat ini? Boleh aku lain kali mengajak yang lainnya ke sini?_ "

" _Tidak boleh, ini tempat rahasiaku. Beruntunglah kau satu-satunya orang yang aku beri tahu._ "

Senyum Boboiboy pada kala itu merekah lebar sampai menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih bersih. Sehingga dia menganggap tempat rahasia ini adalah salah satu kado terbaiknya dan tidak akan membagikannya pada siapa pun. Hanya dirinya dan Fang yang boleh ke sini. Menurut Boboiboy ini adalah hal egois yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan. Tetapi sekali-kali boleh kan berbuat egois pada diri sendiri?

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Boboiboy.

"Lagunya bagus Fang. Terima kasih ya." Kata Yaya dengan senyum manis terbaiknya. Dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari Fang.

"Baiklah! Sekarang ayo kita potong kuenya!" teriak Gopal yang disahut dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari teman-teman satu kelas yang lainnya.

Semua anak terlihat sibuk dengan acara memotong kue milik Yaya. Gopal sesekali mengoleskan krim pada Pipi Yaya dan Ying dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Beberapa anak berebut potongan kue dan keceriaan yang lainnya.

Fang hanya duduk di meja memperhatikan teman-temannya seraya tersenyum penuh kesenangan.

"Tidak ikut?"

Fang menatap Boboiboy yang menyodorkan piring mika dengan sepotong kue yang sudah ditusuk oleh garpu merah kecil.

"Tidak," jawab Fang seraya menerima kue tadi, "kau sendiri?"

Boboiboy menggeleng, "Gopal sedang gila di sana. Aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Oh."

"Dan lagi, aku juga ingin menemanimu." Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Menemaniku?" Fang terheran. Menurut Fang dirinya tidak sendirian, dirinya hanya senang melihat teman-temannya bahagia dan tertawa riang. Itu saja? Dan ada apa juga Boboiboy mengatakan ingin menemaninya.

"Maksudku menemanimu berdiam diri." Lanjut Boboiboy. Dan hanya dibalas dengusan cuek oleh Fang.

Kembali Boboiboy dan Fang terdiam sejenak. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara walau keadaan kelas sudah riuh bahkan mencapai batas kapal pecah.

"Hei Fang," Boboiboy mulai angkat bicara, "bisakah kau menyanyikan lagu itu lagi untukku? Di tempat yang kau tunjukkan padaku dulu."

"Maksudmu lagu tadi itu?" tanya Fang lagi.

"Mau yang mana lagi?"

"Oh." Fang entah kenapa terdiam. Berpikir sejenak dan meminang-minang apakah dirinya akan menyayikan lagu itu lagi untuk Boboiboy atau tidak.

"Bagaimana?"

Senyum tulus terukir jelas menghias wajah manis Fang. Bias cahaya entah kenapa semakin terang dan membuat Fang terlihat lebih indah melebihi malaikat dan bodohnya Boboiboy mengakui keindahan Fang sekarang, "Kita lihat saja nanti." Kata Fang.

"Kumohon Fang, sekali saja?" pinta Boboiboy memelas.

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Besok, di hutan tempat biasa kita, jam sembilan, kau bawa dua lusin donat lobak merah dan dua botol minuman, kita bertemu di sana. Tidak boleh menolak, harus menerima. DEAL!" dan Fang turun dari meja setelah mengucapkan persyaratan tadi. Meninggalkan Boboiboy yang hanya cengo di sana.

"Eh Fang, tunggu!"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan hari ulang tahun Yaya dengan penuh canda tawa dan juga saling lempar krim sampai mengotori beberapa bangku dan lantai.

.

.

 **End. . .**

.

.

 **A/N** : Masih satu dunia (lagi) denga Drabble Entahlah Apa Ini. Saya buat satu lagi, pengen saya buat sesuatu yang damai-damai macam gini atau mungkin entahlah. Maafkan daku yang malahan tidak melanjutkan fanfic yang satunya, mungkin besok bisa update tetapi tidak tahu jam berapa. Doakan saya dapat banyak ide. Akhir-akhir ini saya sumpah sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa begitu sering ke FFn. Mampir mungkin juga buat liat updatetan fanfic. Mohon maklumi ya. Kalian kan reader yang baik.

jadi

.

.

 **Review, Please?**

(saya sedang baik hati sekarang, jadi kalian boleh request fanfic BoiFang pada saya [and please not rated M please, i'm too pure for that thing], akan saya pilih dua tercepat)


End file.
